


My Prize!

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: They hate sharing, but it isn't all that bad.





	My Prize!

“C’mon Sora, keep up!” The small brunette panted, moving his little legs as fast as they could take him. “I-I’m trying!” Their destination, and prize, was located at the paopu tree and both boys wanted their prize. Sora was miles away from Riku, by the time the younger boy’d caught up, Riku had already made it to the tree. He whined and laid on the ground, “No fair! I wanna win!” Riku smiled proudly, “Too bad.” 

There was a chuckle, the two boys looked to see their older friend Terra. Riku hugged his leg, “I won so it's mine right?” Terra rubbed the boy's head, “You did win, but you always win Riku. It's time to let Sora play too.” The small boy frowned, he didn't want to share his prize. Sora sat up, smiling ear-to-ear, “So I get it too? Yay!” He got up and hugged the man's other leg. Terra unzipped his pants, his erect cock springing out between the two boys. It was already leaking with pre-cum, the idea of having sex with either of the boys turned him on.

Riku wrapped his hand around the base of the man's cock, his tiny hand began slowly stroking it. “Do it feel good Master Terra?” He couldn't help but groan, he'd trained the boys to call him Master, it was the greatest lesson he ever taught. When one of them made a mistake and just referred to him as “Terra” he'd neglect that boy service, turning his attention to the other until eventually they got jealous.

Now however, both boys only call him Master. Sora pouted, he didn't want Riku to one-up him again. The boy licked the tip of the man's penis and giggled when it twitches, “Master Terra please watch me!” The boy engulfed a little over half of his cock in his mouth. Terra threw his head back, moaning then grabbed the boy's spiky hair. “So you have been practicing, what a good boy.” The boy smiled and hummed around his cock. Sora may not be able to beat his friend in a race, but he knew he was better at giving blow jobs.

He guided the boy's head further down his shaft until his lips touched Riku’s hand. Sora coughed a little, he'd never taken this much before but he wanted to impress his Master. Riku was a bit jealous, he couldn't please his Master with his mouth. Or maybe he could. The boy got on his knees and cupped the man's heavy testicles in his small hand, he guided one in his mouth, swirling his small tongue around it. Terra moaned and put his hand on the other boys head while thrusting into Sora’s wanton mouth. 

“Sora...dammit I'm gonna cum…” Riku’s hand squeezed the base of his cock harder while gently nipping at his ballsack. Terra pulled the tuft of brown hair, but the child didn't budge. He kept deep throating the man, his throat was making a weird noise with every movement. Terra bit his bottom lip and with a deep groan he shot his hot seed into the boys mouth. Sora swallowed all he could, a small bulge forming in his stomach. He slowly slid out of the boy's mouth, still squirting jets of cum on his cute face. Riku licked some of the excess off his cock. 

Sora swallowed the last few droplets and smiled up at his Master, opening his mouth and lifting his tongue to show him he'd swallowed everything. He received a pat on the head and giggled. Riku was glaring daggers at his friend, “Hmph.” Terra gently pinched the boy's cheek, “Hey it was time for you to share Riku.” Said boy pushed the hand away, “No. Your milk is supposed to be mine.” Terra shook his head with a sigh, “I'm sorry Riku but I like playing with Sora too.” The silverette crossed his arms and huffed, pouting cutely. Terra chuckled and kissed his cheek. Sora pouted then, “I wanna kiss too!” Terra smiled, “I wasn't going to forget about you.” The brunette went in for a cheek kiss, but the younger had a different idea. He grabbed the man's face and kissed his lips. 

Terra, surprised by this, kissed the boy back, snaking an arm around his waist then pulling him into his lap. Sora broke the kiss panting, a small tent in his pants. A smirk played onto his face, he pulled Riku into his lap, each boy sitting on one of his legs. They both blinked up at their Master. “Take off your clothes.” He commanded. 

Without hesitation the boys took off their shirts, shorts, shoes and underwear. “Now what,” asked Sora innocently looking up with those big blue eyes. The man got hard by just looking at that docile face. He licked each of his middle fingers, looping an arm around each small waist then proceeded to play with their tiny pink nipples. The boys moaned, their tiny cocks rising to an erection. “Touch each other.” Terra commanded, a lustful gleam in his eyes. The boys followed their Master’s orders, they leaned in close enough so they could kiss, their dicks rubbing against each other. “Yeah like that,” commented their Master, his own member now at full attention again. 

The two broke the kiss, a string of saliva still keeping them connected. They smiled at each other and began to stroke their Master’s enormous length together while at the same time rubbing theirs against one another. Sora’s face flushed, “M...Master Terra I...ah…,” he shook his head, “My nipple please...it's too good..” Terra smirked and twisted the bud harshly, he moaned as jets of cum came flying out onto Riku’s chest. He panted yet continued to stroke his Master alongside his friends. 

Riku wasn't too far behind, Terra flicked and tugged on the boy's nipple. The boy's eyes fluttered shut, and with a moan the boy released his premature seed onto his friends chest. The silverette wasn't finished with his Master, he moved to position himself over the man's thick cock. “Riku?” The boy impaled himself on the man. He groaned and held the boys waist, “Fuck so tight,” he cooed. Riku road him to both their climaxes. Terra’s thick seed filled the boy's small body, his stomach bulged like Sora’s. Terra leaned against the tree and took a long breath. “You two really know how to treat a guy.” The boys smiled at him, “All thanks to Master Terra’s teaching,” they said cheerfully in unison. 

Terra chuckled and patted their heads, he looked at their stomachs. “You know,” he smirked, “with all this playing, one of you might end up with my child.” The boys tilted their headed, “Child?” Sora asked confused. “Like have babies Sora.” said Riku. “I want to have a baby with Master Terra, you'll be mine forever.” Sora pouted, “I want babies too! Master Terra, give me babies, I want to stay with Master Terra forever and ever!” Terra couldn't help but chuckle. These boys made him too happy.


End file.
